La nueva vocaloid
by lucka-love
Summary: ¿cómo llegó Miku a ser una vocaloid? historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Mikuo...
1. La niña

Holap!

este es mi primer fic de vocaloid que nervios!

también quero añadir que no estoy acostumbrada a hacer fic largos de varios caps, por lo que posiblemente tare un tiempo en poner el segundo cap... sorry T_T

en fin... ningún vocaloid me pertence...

* * *

Era tarde. Ya había anochecido cuando salieron del estudio. Acababan de terminar de rodar su último éxito. Y ahora se dirigían hacia sus respectivas casas, la suya a unas cuantas manzanas de ahí.

Estaba especialmente despierto cuando salió, por lo que decidió evitar el tren y encaminarse hacia su casa por el camino más largo: el parque. Sus amigos decidieron acompañarle.

Iban hablando de sus actuaciones y de lo bien que les había quedado el video esa tarde, pero por su cabeza pasaban cosas muy diferentes.

-**Oe, Mikuo, ¿Qué te pasa?**- le preguntó Kaito en cuanto se dio cuenta de que este se encontraba distante.

-**¿Mmm? Nada, solo estaba distraído.**

Y entonce escuchó un sonido que, pese a que en ese momento ni si quiera lo sospechaba, le cambiaría por completo la vida.

Unos pasos más adelante, se encontraba una niña de no más de unos cinco años, arrodillada en el suelo, con sus pequeñas manitas tapando su cara, y llorando con todas sus fuerzas.

La niña tenía el pelo del mismo color que él, muy largo, liso y suelto, desparramado por el suelo como una cascada de agua cristalina. Vestía un vestido azul y blanco de una tela demasiado fina para estar en un parque, de noche, en pleno invierno.

Mikuo se acercó a ella, se arrodilló enfrente de la niña y le posó las manos en los hombros.

Esta dejó de berrear, pero seguía soltando lágrimas, y levantó la cabeza para mirar al joven.

-**¿Te encuentras bien?**- le preguntó algo preocupado por la niña, que negó con la cabeza suavemente, moviendo levemente su melena.

-**¿Quieres venir conmigo para poder ayudarte? Debes de tener mucho frío**- le sonrió, y esta le correspondió la sonrisa tímidamente y asintió con la cabeza.

La ayudó a levantarse y luego se incorporó él, se giró hacia sus amigos, que estaba a unos pocos pasos detrás de ellos, y les dijo que la llevaría a su casa, que no se preocuparan.

Kaito, Rinto y Ted asintieron, se despidieron y se fueron por otro lado del parque, dejándolos solos.

Se quitó su cazadora y se la puso sobre los hombros a la niña, que lo miró con sorpresa.

-Vamos a mi casa ¿Vale?- le ofreció la mano y esta dudó un poco, pero finalmente la cogió mientras que con la otra mano se sujetaba la cazadora, que por unos pocos centímetros no rozaba el suelo.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, la niña se quedó embobada con las flores del jardín mientras Mikuo abría la puerta principal.

-**¡Vamos, entra!**- le dijo a la niña, que se volteó en su dirección y echó a correr a todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas que le permitían.

Una vez dentro de la casa, la niña se quedó junto a la puerta, mirando con intensidad a Mikuo.

-**Vamos, pasa, hace más calor en el salón.**- se acercó a ella para cogerle la cazadora y ponerla en el perchero.

La guió hasta el salón, pero esta pasó el sofá y se sentó en el suelo junto a la estufa, pegándose todo lo que pudo a ella sin quemarse.

-**Voy a cambiarme de ropa, vengo ahora.**-ella se movió lo necesario para asentir con la cabeza, más entretenida con la estufa que con lo que Mikuo le decía.

Mikuo se encaminó a su cuarto, extrañado, preguntándose mentalmente por qué la niña no habría dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el rato, o por qué estaba sola en el parque llorando, quizá se había perdido.

Cuando termino de ponerse su pijama que únicamente constaba de unos pantalones de color aguamarina largos y flojos, puesto que en su casa hacía el suficiente calor como para no necesitar nada más, fue hasta la habitación de al lado, a sacar algo de ropa para la niña.

De repente escuchó unos ruidos en el salón, y se dirigió hacia allí, preocupado y con la ropa en la mano, para ver que había pasado.

Se encontró a la niña donde la había dejado, co la diferencia de que ahora estaba de espaldas a la estufa y tenía un gatito en el regazo, encantado con las caricias que le daban.

-**¿Te gustan los gatos?**- le preguntó a la pequeña, que asintió.- **se llama Ao, me la encontré en el mismo sitio que a ti hace unas semanas, su madre la había abandonado nada más nacer.**

Se fijó en la niña, se parecía mucho a él: pelo aguamarina, unos enormes y profundos ojos azules, rasgos delicados e infantiles, piel clara y suave, y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas de haber estado llorando.

Y entonces se dio cuenta, la niña tenía un corte en la rodilla derecha, de la que salían pequeñas gotitas de sangre.

-**Te caíste en el parque, ¿Verdad?**- le preguntó, llamando la atención de la niña, que dejó ir a Ao cuando esta empezó a retorcerse para poder marcharse.

La niña asintió de nuevo.

-**Ven, vamos al baño a curarte esa herida.**

Una vez en el baño, cogió un trozo de algodón y lo mojó con agua oxigenada, que pasó en silencio por la rodilla de la niña, que hizo una mueca de dolor, pero tampoco dijo nada.

-**¿Por qué nunca hablas?**- le preguntó con pura curiosidad, de paso distrayéndola para que no le doliera tanto.

Sin embargo ella lo miró a los ojos sin emitir sonido alguno.

-**¿No puedes hablar?**- le preguntó de nuevo, y la niña negó- **¿No sabes?**

Y la niña movió de nuevo la cabeza de un lado a otro, asintiendo.

Después de un rato más de silencio en el que terminó con la rodilla de la niña, en la que puso una tirita para que no se infectara, ninguno de los dos se movió, solo se observaban.

-**¿Tienes nombre?**- le preguntó de nuevo para romper el silencio, la niña negó.- **¿Y familia, tienes a dónde ir?**- Mikuo cada vez estaba más confundido, ¿De dónde demonios había salido esa niña?

La niña siguió negando.

-**Vale, no lo entiendo… primero que nada, ¿Tienes hambre?**- le preguntó, y la niña sonrió y asintió.

Entonces, se dirigieron ambos a la cocina, donde la niña se sentó en una silla y Mikuo se puso a cocinar.

-**Supongo que querrás un nombre**- le preguntó, volteándose un momento para mirar la respuesta de la niña, que había asentido- **Yo me llamo Mikuo, por cierto, creo que no te lo había dicho.**

Miró de nuevo a la niña mientras cortaba un puerro para la sopa, y se dio cuenta de que a la niña le brillaban los ojos.-** ¿Qué, esto?**

La niña asintió acercándose y parando a su lado

-**Se llama puerro**- cogió otro más pequeño de la bolsa en donde tenía unos cuantos y se lo dio.

En ese momento, al ver la sonrisa de pura felicidad de la niña, se dio cuenta de que se estaba encariñando con ella; tenía algo especial, misterioso, que le llamaba la atención.

-**Miku**- soltó al aire de golpe, sin ser consciente realmente de que lo hacía, provocando que la niña lo mirara con curiosidad y admiración.

-**¿M…M…Mi-Miku?**-dijo la niña, despacio y bajito.

Mikuo salió de golpe de sus pensamiento y se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar a la niña hablar- **¿Te gusta?, ¿Quieres llamarte Miku?**- la niña asintió tan enérgicamente que Mikuo pensó que se le iba a partir el cuello en cualquier momento.

-**Mi… Miku…**- y la niña pareció también sorprenderse de poder pronunciar su nombre, mirando fijamente su puerro. Subió la vista a los ojos de su amigo, como preguntándole algo. Y él pareció entender _"¿Y el apellido?"._

-**Yo me apellido Hatsune, Mikuo Hatsune**- le dijo arrodillándose frente a Miku, que volvió a sonreír.-** Tu serás Miku Hatsune, ¿Te gusta cómo suena?**- la niña asintió, pegándole con el puerro en el brazo, muy despacio.

-**H… her… mm… hermannn… o…**- dijo Miku despacio, sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

Mikuo se sorprendió de nuevo, y cuando entendió a lo que se refería se echó a reír.

* * *

Lo siento! de verdad...

no tiene sentido, lo se, pero es que nada de lo que se pasea por mi cabeza lo es...

en fin...

y una cosa más... jejejeje se me apretece ser mala...

si no recibo más de 6 reviews no pongo la continuacion! Muajajajajajajajajajja (si, lo digo muy enserio) jejejejejeje

Xauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuu


	2. Chapter 2

_-Yo me apellido Hatsune, Mikuo Hatsune- le dijo arrodillándose frente a Miku, que volvió a sonreír.- Tu serás Miku Hatsune, ¿Te gusta cómo suena?- la niña asintió, pegándole con el puerro en el brazo, muy despacio. _

_-H… her… mm… hermannn… o…- dijo Miku despacio, sonrojándose y bajando la mirada._

_Mikuo se sorprendió de nuevo, y cuando entendió a lo que se refería se echó a reír._

Miku subió la vista confundida por la risa del otro.

-¿Quieres ser mi hermana pequeña?, los demás se preguntarán de dónde me salió una hermana de repente- la sonrisa que le dedicó a Miku, simplemente derritió a la niña, que se puso más roja todavía.

-bueno, habrá que cenar, ¿No?- la niña lo miró y negó con la cabeza, entonces Mikuo frunció el ceño, confundido.- ¿No?

Miku negó, y con el puerro aun en la mano volvió al salón corriendo, seguida por la mirada confundida y a la vez divertida de Mikuo.

Cuando Mikuo entró en el salón, se encontró a la niña sentada en el suelo junto a la estufa con la ropa que le había llevado en las piernas.

-Es para ti, para que no pases frío.

-Mmm…- la niña cerró los ojos y movió la boca, luego los abrió de nuevo- Gracias- dijo extremadamente despacio, temiendo equivocarse.

-No hay de qué, ¿Quieres ponértela?-le preguntó.

Miku asintió sonriendo, y entonces Mikuo le indicó dónde estaba el baño para que se cambiase. Luego se encaminó a la cocina para hacer la cena.

Se encontró con las verduras a medio picar, pero no se le apetecía cocinar nada, por lo que se dirigió a la nevera para ver que podía recalentar o precocinar para poder cenar.

Finalmente encontró sopa instantánea y unos dangos que le sobraron de la comida.

Estuvo unos minutos más calentando la cena antes de que escuchara a la niña entrar en la cocina, ante lo que se giró para encararla y mirar cómo le quedaba la ropa.

-Te queda muy bien, parece hecha para ti- le sonrió el mayor

Miku agachó la cabeza en una leve reverencia y cuando volvió la vista hacia arriba, le brillaban los ojos tanto que Mikuo no pudo evitar la comparación con las estrellas.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

Miku asintió frenéticamente antes de reír y salir corriendo para ver toda la casa. Por su parte, Mikuo se rió también, pero no siguió a la niña, se volteó para controlar la cena.

Después de cenar- a la fuerza por parte de Miku, que no se quería quedar quieta en el sitio- ambos se sentaron en la sala a ver la tele, donde encontraron una película. Se sentaron en el sofá; pasada una hora, Miku se quedó dormida en el regazo de Mikuo. Este no esperó a que terminara la película, apagó la tele y la cargó hasta el cuarto de "invitados"- entiéndase por invitados los acoplados de Kaito, Rinto y Ted-, donde la recargó en la cama y la tapó con las mantas.

Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

Se fue a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama, pero no se molestó en taparse, solo se quedó meditando sobre lo ocurrido con la niña. Todas las dudas que su cerebro era capaz de plantear acerca de la niña se agolpaban en su cerebro incapacitándolo para pensar en otra cosa. Cuando la encontró en el parque estaba sola y tampoco sabía hablar. ¿Quién era? ¿De dónde había salido? Según ella no tenía nombre, padres o algún sitio a dónde ir. Era extraño, nadie aparecía de la nada. Sin embargo con Miku parecía ser así. No había nada en relación con ella antes de encontrársela por casualidad en el parque. Debía investigar un poco al día siguiente si quería librarse de alguna de sus dudas, si no, de todas.

A la mañana siguiente fue un hecho curioso el que no se despertara con el despertador. Abrió los ojos, y cuando miró el despertador aun le quedaba hora y media hasta que sonara el despertador.

Recordó lo sucedido el día anterior, y por un segundo pensó que lo había soñado todo, pero una mana de pelos de color aguamarina demasiado larga para ser suya le confirmó que todo había sido real, a no ser que aun estuviera dormido, pero bastaron un par de pellizcos en el brazo para que se diera cuenta de que estaba de los más despierto.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Miku, pero al darse la vuelta y hacer un poco por encima la cama, se encontró con los enormes ojos de Miku observándole intensamente.

-Buenos días- le dijo, intentando ocultar el leve sobresalto que aquellos enormes ojos le habían provocado. La niña no se movió ni un milímetro- al final te colaste en mi cama.

Miku se sonrojó y se tapó la cabeza con las mantas. Intentó entablar conversación con ella, pero no consiguió nada, por lo que pensó que sería mejor ir a preparar el desayuno.

Durante el desayuno, Mikuo se fijo en que a la niña le molestaba mucho el pelo para todo, tenía el pelo tan largo que si se quería sentar se sentaba encima, si quería comer el flequillo se le metía en medio y constantemente tenía que estar apartándolo. Además, se fijó también que, en todo el tiempo que la había estado observando, en más de tres ocasiones se había dividido el pelo en dos coletas altas.

Decidió que le haría un primer regalo a la niña.

Yyyyyyyyyyyy fin del segundo cap!

A los que me dejaron reviews. Muchas gracias por leer y me alegro de hos haya gustado.

Siento mucho que la cosa vaya con prisa, pero esque estoy en medio de la clase de Botanica.

La proxima vez irá con más tranquilidad.

Prometido!

Xauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


End file.
